


Baby, the Bed is Cold

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Crack, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Post-COHF, Sweet, diabetes inducing fluff here, tooth-rooting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP really getting attached by how warm Person B makes the bed when they fall asleep together/cuddle so when Person B comes home from some trip Person A yells at them because their bed was so cold. </p><p>(Or: frustrated!Magnus waits for a late!Alec to come back home.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, the Bed is Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the [prompt on tumblr](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/86999143475/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-really-getting#notes). 
> 
> Now 16-01-28: Betaread by the awesome [Nerdling_Queen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdling_Queen/pseuds/Nerdling_Queen). Love you as always, darling~ :D

Despite living in New York, off and on, for the last few decades, Magnus still hated the cold. His apartment in Brooklyn never really had good heating to begin with. He used to live in a fancy-shmancy hotel back in the fifties, but he’s never bothered with those kinds of eye-catching abodes since returning back to the Big Apple. He grew past that. Now, he liked living in the relative quiet of Brooklyn, New York. 

One thing about living with Alec was that the boy was a freaking  _ furnace _ at night. It was either all that Shadowhunter blood pumping, unused adrenaline, or leftover mission heat, that made Alec hot in bed, literally. 

At first, Magnus thought it was a bother. He used to kick off the sheets in the middle of the night complaining that it was  _ too hot _ . It caused Alec to wake with a frown, grumbling about stupid insensitive warlocks under his breath, as he pulled back their discarded blankets. 

Those days were long gone now. 

After a year and a half of living together, he actually grew to  _ like _ the heat that Alec brought to bed both, innocent and not-so-innocent. He liked that on cold nights he could cuddle up next to his boyfriend and seep in the heat from Alec’s body, trying to fend off his shivers and chattering teeth. It warmed him up in a way that no magic ever could, like he was warm from the inside out. 

Glaring at his phone to the nth time tonight, Magnus groaned when the screen came up blank again. He frowned at the device like it was personally responsible for Alec being  _ incommunicado _ . He sighed and flopped back on the bed, arms and legs spread like an eagle, glaring at the light playing across his ceiling. 

Alec  _ should _ have been home by now. It was already past midnight! 

“This is why I enchanted his phone in the first place!” Magnus said, frustrated that he hadn’t heard a peep from Alec since this afternoon. “So he can still text me even while in Idris!” 

Over the past year, Maryse had begun teaching Alec the ways of running an Institute. She started by taking him on trips back to Idris, visiting other Enclaves, and then, recently, letting him join her for council meeting in Alicante. A meeting was the exact reason why Alec was gone tonight. 

While Magnus hated the distance that it brought between them, he appreciate the fact that Alec, as the Institute’s successor, was sent on less demon-slaying missions than before. That hazardous job was delegated to the newer set of Shadowhunters under Jace’s supervision. 

“Oh, Alexander,” He breathe out, rolling on his stomach to grab Alec’s pillow. “When are you coming home?” He sniffed it, rather pathetically, because it still had remnants of Alec’s scent—the sweaty, musky,  _ I’ve been working all day _ scent, which made him miss his boyfriend more. 

Chairman Meow took the ruffling of the bed as cue that he could jump on it. The tiny cat rubbed its back against Magnus’ face, nosing at the pillow. 

“See?” Magnus mused aloud, “Even the Chairman misses you now. Stupid, silly, Nephilim. Where on earth are you?” 

On cue, the apartment door opened. Alec stepped in wearing his thick winter coat and light gear underneath. He stripped mechanically by the corner he’d commandeered as his ‘weapons corner’, taking off coat, his bow, and the rest of his gear, piece by piece. But he only came as far as his belt when—

“Ompf!” He yelped, falling onto the carpet with Magnus’ full weight. His back thudded against the carpet- which wasn’t there a few seconds ago- and his head cushioned by a throw pillow that was on their couch when he entered the loft. He would have laughed at his boyfriend’s antics except, when he looked up, the warlock looked livid. 

“WHERE.HAVE.YOU.BEEN?” Magnus bellowed, supporting himself with the heel of his hands on Alec’s chest. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!” 

“Ehrm,” Alec looked sheepish, somehow unperturbed by a lap full of warlock and the near-painful press against his pecs. “Past midnight?” He answered in the cheekiest voice he can muster.

“It’s after midnight, Alexander,” Magnus said with a frown, making Alec wince at the use of his whole name. It was only ever used to extremely mad or extremely sexy circumstance. Now, it was the former. “I’ve been waiting all day for you! You don’t call! You don’t text! You don’t fire message. You don’t even send a freaking owl! Telling me where you were the whole time!” 

“You mixed up your memes again, babe,” Alec couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m pretty sure this isn’t Harry Potter.” 

The quip broke Magnus’ intensity. “Well, at least you have enough time to  _ read _ modern literature. But you don’t even have time to send me a text.” 

“Heh,” Alec let out an uneasy snort. “I have a good reason for that,” he said, giving Magnus a  _ wait _ gesture before rolling his hips to get to fish his phone from his back pocket. “I kind of, accidentally, got pushed into a fountain.” 

“You what?” Magnus exclaimed, giving Alec a suspicious look. “How can you  _ accidentally _ fall into a fountain?” 

“I was pushed,” Alec asserted, “It was one of the Blackthorn kids visiting with Helen. The twins were playing tag and I didn’t see which one of them collided with me.” 

Magnus burst out laughing in response. “Oh Alec, you silly, silly, Nephilim. You can track down, hunt, and kill demons thrice your size but you can’t even fend off a half-pint Nephilim? What a silly, silly, Shadowhunter you are!”

“Well,” Alec replied, thumb coming up to brush Magnus’ cheek, “I’m  _ your _ silly Shadowhunter. I’m sorry I didn’t send you anything. I had to find a change of clothes and get back here. I wanted to be home before you fell asleep. I know you hate sleeping without me.” 

Magnus turned his head and kissed Alec’s thumb. “Well, at least you intentions were pure,” he said, leaning down to give Alec his welcome home kiss. “Can we please, please go back to bed now? I’m falling asleep on my feet here.” 

Alec chuckled into the kiss. “You’re sitting down, idiot.” 

“Figure of speech,” Magnus retorted, folding over Alec like a giant cat, a purr rumbling on the back of his throat. “Sleep now, Alec. Let’s argue about po-tay-toes and po-tah-toes tomorrow.” 

Alec was all too happy to oblige. He scooped up the exhausted Magnus into his arms and brought them both to bed. The warlock shivered when Alec momentarily left him to go change, moaning low in his throat and reaching over Alec’s side of the bed. The sight made Alec smile. 

“Silly, overly attached warlock.” Alec mused, stepping in, “You’re lucky I love you. If I didn’t know any better, you’re only after my body.” 

Even in his sleep, Magnus seemed to reply. The warlock shifted until he was half on top of Alec, nosing at Alec’s chest—right over the scar of the greater demon’s claws—whispering words of enchantment trying to heal the old nearly fatal wound. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I've written Malec. I kind of really, really, really miss writing them. Especially for the changes in canon now that we have Shadowhunters (TV). I might have to go through my stories to keep the tags correct. 
> 
> All things holy guys, give me some ideas here.
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr.


End file.
